


Sick Days

by wr0ngsideofreality (slothlover42)



Series: Family [6]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Multi, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/wr0ngsideofreality
Summary: Patrick and Holland are sick, the husbands try to help them get better.





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> My Wi-Fi on my computer doesnt work so yeah. But I found this sitting in my drafts on Wattpad so I can easily transfer it on my phone so yeah.

Pete, Andy and Joe all peered into their shared room. Patrick was asleep, a pool of tissues on the floor and some water on the bedside table. Closer by on the bed was a barrier that held Holland inside it.

The two were sick and Patrick refused to let his husbands attempt to nurse them back to health. It was simply on the pretense that his husbands couldn't even "boil water so how are you going to get us better?". It was a fair point and the three were sent to the couch.

Of course, they didn't like the idea of a badly sick Patrick trying to take care of a sick child, so the men stayed put outside the door in hopes of Patrick asking for help.

The statement was issued later that day. It was issued when Pete found Patrick passed out in the bathroom next to the toilet. He had hit his head somewhere and blood was pouring from the wound. 

Pete had tried his hardest to bandage Patrick's head and carry him back into the bed. When Patrick stirred in the bed, he opened his eyes to see his husbands looking at him in concern. Everything sort of flooded back and Patrick blushed.

"I may need your help." That was all the three needed to hear. They did everything Patrick told them to do. They took turns holding Holland and holding Patrick, singing songs to them to get them to sleep when they couldn't get to sleep themselves. 

Holland started doing better after the 3rd day. Patrick smiled when he noticed Holland was feeling better. The baby would curl his mouth into a small smile and grasp onto his fathers hand. 

Patrick still had a ways to go, but it wasn't anything Patrick hadn't faced before. So, whilst Patrick was still getting better, the other three brushed up on their baby skills. Yes, they knew how to take care of Holland when he woke up in the night, but in the daytime, it was slightly different. 

Patrick could hear the men try and calm Holland down when he would start to cry, and Patrick would just sit there in his bed and laugh quietly at his husbands. The men resorted to just staying in their room with the boy where Patrick would, once again, direct them in things they didn't understand.

"On my sickbed and I'm still taking care of Holland." Patrick joked, earning soft glares from his husbands. Patrick smiled at them and chuckled. "You know I love you, but seriously, it's not that hard to feed him." He said as he took in their baby food soaked clothes. 

"Patrick," Pete began, "we don't thank you enough for staying home with this monster. We don't know how you do it." Patrick laughed and coughed quietly into the crook of his elbow. He shrugged and grabbed Holland when Andy passed the baby to him.

"I guess I just have a mother's touch."

**Author's Note:**

> No. I dont know when my Wi-Fi will be fixed so updates will be scarce.


End file.
